


My sweet prince, you are the one

by hystericalm



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalm/pseuds/hystericalm
Summary: “Mary, non posso” Francis ansima affondato nell’incavo tra il mio collo e la mia spalla, causandomi brividi in tutto il corpo. Lo allontano per guardarlo in faccia.“Cosa?” si morde un labbro, tormentato.“Lasciarti andare..” Vorrei rispondere che nemmeno io posso, ma non è vero. Lo amo così tanto da privarmi di lui per salvarlo. Ma non lo dico.
Relationships: Mary Stuart/Francis de Valois (Reign), Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers/Mary Stuart
Kudos: 1





	My sweet prince, you are the one

Come dopo il trionfo primaverile di colori, profumi, vitalità l’estate appare scialba e sonnolenta, la tranquillità, la normalità diventano insufficienti dopo aver provato la febbre della passione.

Osservo i raggi del sole giocare sull’acqua del lago, mossa solo da qualche carpa, pensando distrattamente a un incontro impulsivo avuto su quelle rive, quando ero promessa a Tomás.

Un coniglio corre sul prato assolato, e per un attimo vorrei trovarmi al suo posto, senza sentimenti e senza preoccupazione alcuna. Poco dopo un grosso rapace cala in picchiata a ghermirlo, e io rabbrividisco.

Sento dei passi dietro di me, poi le braccia muscolose di Bash mi circondano la vita; mi bacia sul collo, io rovescio indietro la testa e lo bacio sulle labbra. Negli ultimi mesi è diventato un gesto così abituale da farmi quasi dimenticare la differenza con suo fratello. Non che non gli voglia bene o non lo trovi attraente, ma semplicemente non riesco a dimenticare Francis.

“Sei pronta ad assistermi? O meglio a evitare che mi renda ridicolo?” La sua voce scherzosa arriva puntualmente a distogliermi dal mio rimuginare. “Non sto nella pelle”. L’ironia nel mio tono non è inaspettata; entrambi troviamo insopportabili le giornate passate ad ascoltare i reclami del popolo in vece di Henry, che è ancora a Roma. Bash ce la sta mettendo tutta ad adattarsi al suo nuovo ruolo di futuro re, ma ha molto da imparare, e io devo essere al suo fianco per aiutarlo con la mia esperienza.

Qualche ora dopo siamo nella sala del trono, ad ascoltare una donna che ci parla con voce lamentosa dei ripetuti furti di bestiame che ha subito. La pazienza di Bash sta chiaramente avvicinandosi all’esaurimento, e anch’io inizio a sentirmi irrequieta.

Il suono di voci concitate e passi affrettati fuori dalla stanza ci riscuote dal torpore estivo come un acquazzone improvviso. Mi volto interrogativa verso Bash, ma non faccio in tempo ad aprire la bocca.

“È vero? Mia madre verrà giustiziata?”

Per un attimo tutto sembra ovattato nel caldo, le cicale tacciono, sento solo il mio cuore che pulsa nelle orecchie come dopo una corsa. Chiudo gli occhi cercando l’autocontrollo che il solo udire nuovamente quella voce mi ha strappato.

Un respiro profondo.

Mi mordo il labbro, maledicendo la mia debolezza, mi giro di scatto e guardo Francis a pochi metri da me, come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Lui non mi guarda, gli occhi fissi su Bash, il che mi dà il tempo di osservarlo avidamente, senza osare ammettere nemmeno con me stessa quanto mi sia mancato.

Il suo portamento regale sembra essersi affievolito con la fine delle sue responsabilità di delfino, ma invece che apparire più rilassato sembra solo stanco, preoccupato. Nelle guance leggermente scavate e nell’accenno di occhiaie mi sembra quasi di poter cogliere una tristezza che vorrei poter attribuire all’avermi dovuta lasciare, ma più probabilmente è causata dalla perdita del suo futuro da sempre scritto e dalla preoccupazione per la madre.

Bash balbetta una spiegazione colpevole, girando intorno al fatto che Catherine sia stata accusata di adulterio e condannata a morte per permettere la sua legittimazione. La rabbia fa scintillare minacciosamente gli occhi ora glaciali di Francis.

“Quante persone devono morire per permetterti di raggiungere i tuoi scopi? I prossimi sulla lista siamo io e miei fratelli, sbaglio? Devo iniziare a guardarmi le spalle?” Tace per un attimo, chiaramente nel tentativo di calmarsi, poi conclude, sputando il suo disprezzo sul fratellastro. “Non ti facevo così spietatamente avido”.

Bash abbassa lo sguardo, senza sapere come difendersi.

Francis sembra aver finito con lui; respira a fondo e mi guarda. Mi sento trapassata dall’azzurro trasparente dei suoi occhi, inchiodata al mio posto mentre lui legge con facilità estrema il tumulto di emozioni e pensieri contrastanti che mi turbinano dentro. La freddezza nel suo sguardo è un velo sottile che copre a malapena il suo turbamento. Di nuovo mi trovo a sperare di esserne la causa.

“E tu,” fa una pausa e il mio cuore batte così forte che mi preoccupo che qualcuno possa sentirlo, “quanto ancora vuoi distruggere per la tua fiducia cieca nella parola di un uomo su un destino che solo Dio può conoscere?”

“È stata tua madre stessa a spingermi a tanto”. La voce mi trema troppo per suonare sicura quanto vorrei.

“La sua mania di controllo la porta al patibolo... Non credo fosse quello che voleva”. Ora sembra più pensieroso che arrabbiato.

Per la prima volta realizzo che Francis non è solo. Accanto a lui, le mani nervosamente unite sul ventre, c’è Lola. Batto le palpebre, cercando di conciliare il fatto che siano arrivati insieme con una ragione plausibile. Mi viene in mente che anche Lola manca da corte da un po’, per tirare suo fratello fuori dall’ennesimo guaio.

Come se potesse vedere i pensieri che si stanno affastellando nella mia mente, Lola mi si avvicina e mi abbraccia, mentre anche Kenna e Greer arrivano ad accoglierla.

La danza delle fiamme nel caminetto rispecchia perfettamente il rincorrersi ozioso e inconcludente delle mie riflessioni sugli avvenimenti della giornata. Sprofondo in una sorta di trance che ha il colore caldo e dorato del fuoco e dei capelli di Francis. No, quest’ultimo pensiero era totalmente accidentale. E sbagliato. Io sposerò Bash, e chissà cos’è veramente successo tra lui e Lola, oltre alla storiella di essersi incontrati casualmente in un castello vicino e aver fatto il viaggio di ritorno insieme dopo che Francis aveva scoperto della condanna di Catherine.

Il cigolio della porta che si apre mi distoglie dal mio torturarmi. Mi giro pigramente, aspettandomi una serva.

Nella penombra stemperata dal calore tenue del focolare i suoi ricci appaiono scolpiti come quelli di marmo di un dio greco. Le ombre gettate sul suo volto mi impediscono di decifrare la sua espressione. Mi alzo inquieta e faccio qualche passo verso di lui. Chiude la porta con un gesto secco, da cui trapela rabbia repressa, e io mi fermo.

Lui è immobile, di spalle, forse trema, o forse è un’impressione creata dalla luce incerta. Il fuoco rende tutto ovattato, lento, quasi irreale. E quando lui si gira di scatto e si avventa su di me mi sembra di stare annegando in un sogno di melassa, riluttante a lasciarmi svegliare.

L’impatto improvviso del muro freddo contro la mia schiena riporta la realtà alla sua velocità naturale. I polmoni mi si svuotano in un ansimo che è un misto di sorpresa e passione. Francis sembra pensare lo stesso, perché mi avvolge il viso tra le mani e mi guarda negli occhi, cercando un no. Che non trova. Il battito del mio cuore accelera, sono senza fiato, le sue labbra mi sembrano l’aria. L’attesa cresce come un muro tra di noi, immersi l’uno nello sguardo dell’altra.

“Francis…” Forse ha paura di quello che potrei dire, perché soffoca le mie parole tra le sue labbra, e la mia esitazione viene ingoiata dal desiderio che mi travolge come un’onda bollente. Il pensiero di essere fidanzata con Bash affiora nella mia mente, ma la bocca famelica di Francis sul mio collo e sulle mie clavicole mi impedisce di essere lucida. Le mie mani salgono, senza alcun consenso da parte mia, ad accarezzargli il torace sotto il tessuto leggero, mentre le sue armeggiano con i nodi del mio corsetto.

“Mary, non posso” ansima affondato nell’incavo tra il mio collo e la mia spalla, causandomi brividi in tutto il corpo. Lo allontano per guardarlo in faccia.

“Cosa?” Si morde un labbro, tormentato.

“Lasciarti andare...” Vorrei rispondere che nemmeno io posso, ma non è vero. Lo amo così tanto da privarmi di lui per salvarlo. Ma non lo dico. Non lo dico, perché se lo dicessi se ne andrebbe, e pur sapendo di stare facendo la cosa sbagliata, lo voglio qui e ora. Francis sembra leggermi nel pensiero, perché cerca di rassicurarmi.

“Non può essere sbagliato se è quello che vuoi...” Soffoco un gemito mentre lui abbassa il corsetto seguendolo con le labbra umide.

“I sentimenti non sono per re e regine...” Si ferma, e la sua bocca è così vicina alla mia pelle che lo sento sorridere.

“Io non sono più un principe e non sarò mai re” mormora maliziosamente, intervallando le parole con baci. Sa esattamente come ottenere ciò che vuole. Qualunque replica o riserva abbia ancora viene spazzata via dal suo tocco. Sono totalmente abbandonata a lui, la testa rovesciata indietro, gli occhi chiusi e le mani intrecciate ai suoi capelli, mentre lui mi spoglia lentamente, suggellando ogni nuova porzione di pelle scoperta con un bacio. Mi rendo conto di non essere minimamente spaventata; sono completamente in suo potere, ma la cosa non mi fa paura. Dovrei fidarmi così di Bash, non di lui…

Le mie mani iniziano automaticamente a cercare di togliergli i vestiti di dosso, come se fossi inconsciamente infastidita dal contatto della stoffa con la mia pelle nuda, e nel successo di questa azione l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità mi abbandona al mio destino. Mi lascio condurre obbedientemente verso il letto, lui mi fa sdraiare e mi segue, tenendomi le mani giocosamente bloccate sopra la testa mentre fa di me ciò che vuole, come se fossi una sua proprietà.

Lo sono, e lui lo sa. Posso anche averlo rifiutato e aver scelto di sposare il suo fratellastro, ma l’ho fatto solo per salvare lui, e se fossi libera sarebbe mio. Le mani sempre più intraprendenti di Francis su di me mi strappano dalle ultime riflessioni, e mi abbandono a lui con un sorriso sulle labbra, senza pensare alle conseguenze, mentre il mio respiro affannoso si sincronizza col suo e il calore del piacere arriva bruciante a spegnere la mia razionalità.

Apro gli occhi. Prima ancora di essermi guardata intorno, l’umidità e la temperatura dell’aria mi ricordano dove io sia. La delusione mi schiaccia inesorabile mentre le prime lacrime mi rigano le guance; il dolore mi opprime il petto in una morsa che mi impedisce di respirare.

Ogni mattina mi sveglio e ogni mattina prego di non aver sognato, ogni mattina spero di trovarmi in un’altra stanza quando apro gli occhi, di non trovarmi in Scozia.

La mia mente si prende gioco di me, torturandomi con fantasie ogni volta diverse, prende i ricordi e li rielabora, mi illude, mi tiene lontana dalla realtà che non riesco ad affrontare.

La realtà che sono sola. Che i miei sogni non sono altro che questo, sogni. Il mio corpo si scuote in violenti singhiozzi che non riesco a trattenere, la sofferenza è come una lama rigirata in una ferita aperta.

La realtà è che dopo aver provato la felicità più pura, dopo aver visto il coronamento dei propri desideri, esserne privati ti toglie ogni voglia di vivere o di combattere. Ma io sono una regina: devo essere forte per il mio popolo qualunque cosa accada. La mia forza invece se n’è andata insieme alla speranza, insieme al mio amore, l’ho depositata come un fiore reciso di fresco in un addio amaro e inaspettato, giace muta sulla tomba di Francis.


End file.
